


Butler/Son moments

by Romancefantasy



Series: SuperBat stories [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, Homoromantic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancefantasy/pseuds/Romancefantasy
Summary: Bruce and Alfred share some special moments.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750108
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	Butler/Son moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd SuperBat story! I hope I'm getting better?
> 
> And this is a work of fanfiction I do not own the characters, no infringement intended.

/*/*/*/*/

"Alfred, were you ever in love?"

Alfred looked at the young man he considered his son and pondered his answer. It was evident that young Master Bruce had had his first taste of love and had his heart broken by some pretty young thing. Now he was in need of parental advice.

Alfred strived to tell the young man the truth whenever possible but in this case, he didn't want to hurt the boy or shatter his belief in love and life. He was young now but someday he would meet the one, the love of his life, and Alfred hoped he would have better luck than he had in matters of the heart. So he did not want to divulge too much.

"Yes," he finally settled on the truth. 

"May I ask you another question?" Bruce asked softly, shyly. 

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

Bruce hesitated a long moment and then... "Was it my mother?" he asked boldly looking his mentor in the eyes.

Alfred was taken aback but only for a moment before he gathered his wits. 

"I beg your pardon, Sir?"

"Were you ever in love with my mother?" He asked more forcefully. 

That his young charge should hit so close to the truth and yet so far from the mark. Still, Alfred was shaken.

"No," Alfred answered truthfully. 

Bruce released a breath and then smiled as if all was right with the world. "Good. I don't know what I was thinking. It's just that you stayed here after... and you are my godfather and guardian, not just a butler... I just started wondering...why?"

"I understand Master Bruce. Your parents were dear friends to me, not just my employers. I was honored to be asked to be your godparent. I had never imagined that I would have to step in to fulfill that role but I have never regretted it." 

Satisfied with that explanation, Bruce walked away but Alfred was disturbed by the incident. What had brought that on?

Bruce had come too close to the truth but he had not guessed it and Alfred had not ventured to confess. Not yet, perhaps someday he would have the courage to expose his secrets. 

Alfred had indeed been in love but not with Martha Wayne. Thomas Wayne had been the most exciting man he'd ever met and when the man had asked him to work for him in America, at first Alfred had turned him down thinking he had nothing to offer him. But Thomas Wayne could be persuasive. Soon they were more than Master and employee, they were lovers. Alfred found himself forsaking everything he knew in England and moving across the Atlantic to be with his lover. But a love like theirs could not be lived out in the open, it was all done in darkness and shadows. They had to hide who they were behind the roles of Butler and Master. 

Thomas had to wear the mask of the good and faithful son and provide an heir for the Wayne family. Martha Kane had been a godsend to them. She also had to pretend to be someone she was not. She was Thomas's childhood friend and she was more than happy to marry Thomas and make both of their parents happy while she continued to live the life she wanted. 

Alfred had hated the idea, but it allowed him and Thomas to be together without suspicion. When Bruce was born he had felt both joy and pain. A child was something he and Thomas could never have together as they were both males but it had meant that Thomas had to be intimate with Martha. But the child had been a miracle and Thomas and Alfred were happy except for the fact that Alfred had to live in the shadows. It was hard sharing both Thomas and Bruce with Martha but Alfred had done it all for love. And Martha had been good enough to share her husband and child with him. And then he lost them both. 

But he had their child, our child he thought. He looked at the portrait he kept in his private collection of photos. The one with all of them posing, Thomas, Martha, Bruce, and Alfred when Bruce was an infant in his mother's arms. They had all been so happy on the day Bruce was christened and Alfred was named godfather. 

Alfred wiped a tear from his eye. Yes, Bruce was his and someday he would learn the truth about true love, Alfred would tell him... someday.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Bruce had made a decision. He was looking through his father's safe searching for something special when he found an old letter with familiar handwriting. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and shortly after that he found the piece of jewelry he was looking for. Tonight was the night!

Bruce had invited Clark over for dinner and they had enjoyed an excellent meal prepared by Alfred. Before they retired to his room for the evening, Bruce excused himself from the kitchen table where they were sipping at a late-night cup of coffee accompanied by the desert Alfred has left for them. He went to the little office Alfred kept off the kitchen and knocked on the door. 

"Enter," Alfred called out. 

Bruce entered the office where Alfred was seated at his desk going over the monthly expenses. He lowered his reading glasses and looked up at Bruce. 

"Is there anything you need Sir?" 

"No Alfred, I came to talk to you for a moment." Bruce looked nervous so Alfred gestured for him to sit down in the chair beside the desk.

"Well, what is it, my boy?" Alfred asked gently.

"Alfred, you know I'm in love with Clark?"

"Yes, I am aware." Alfred grinned. 

"Do you think... That is... Do you think my parents would be ok with it? With me being gay? Would they approve?"

"Master Bruce, I can assure you that your parents would not care who you love so long as that person makes you happy. That is all they ever wanted for you. And Master Bruce, I approve of you."

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce blushed at Alfred's approval. "But what about my dad? Do you think he would understand me?"

"My boy, I'm certain he would understand you and he would be proud of you and he would love Master Clark as well." 

"I wish they were here. I wish my parents could meet Clark, see how much I care for him." 

"I'm sure they know, my dear boy," Alfred said and he patted Bruce's hand that rested on the desktop.

"Alfred," Bruce said his tone suddenly serious. "I asked you once if you had ever been in love, do you remember?"

"I do indeed." 

"Well, I was going through some of my father's old papers and I found this." Bruce gave Alfred the letter he had found, it was worn and yellowing with time but Alfred recognized his own handwriting. 

It was a letter Alfred had written to Thomas before traveling to America. "I see," Alfred said after reading the letter. So this was it. The secret was out. He couldn't bring himself to look at Bruce. 

"Alfred, did you love my father?" the man who Alfred had raised as his own son asked him.

"I did," Alfred confessed. The sound of his own heart beating nearly drowned out the next question Bruce asked him. 

"And did he love you?"

"He did, at least I like to think he did," Alfred smiled with fond memories of all the times he and Thomas had spent together.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Bruce asked gently with no hint of anger in his voice.

"You seemed much relieved when I told you I had not been in love with your mother. I thought it best to remain silent." Because I was a coward, Alfred thought.

"I'm sorry, Al. It's was just... I was young then, and there was this rumor..."

"Rumor?" Alfred asked, his head perking up. Had others known?

"Yes, there was this rumor that you weren't just my butler but also my real father. And I just thought that perhaps you and my mother may have..." Bruce couldn't bring himself to finish that thought.

"No! Goodness, no Master Bruce. I have never been involved with your mother in any way except as friends. You are Martha and Thomas Wayne's son and heir, do not doubt it." 

Bruce nodded his head. "I know. I doubt my father would have named you my guardian and made you his executor if he didn't trust you." 

"I had no idea those kinds of rumors were going around. I suppose I was not privy to it due to my position. I would have stopped them," He said sorrowfully. 

"Don't worry Alfred, I set those blueblood snobs straight long ago. But everything makes more sense now." Bruce said thoughtfully nodding his head. "I'm going to ask Clark to marry me."

"That is wonderful news, Master Bruce. Congratulations are in order."

"Don't congratulate me yet Alfred, he hasn't said yes."

"He will. He adores you, anyone can see it." 

"I hope so." Bruce mused. "Alfred, if you and my father could have married would you have?"

"Yes. We would have if we could. It was not even a dream in those days. There was no place in the world for our love."

"You could get married now. Why haven't you dated?"

"Who says I haven't? I have been discreet."

"I see. Well, that's good to know." Bruce said awkwardly. "I never imagined you with anyone, to tell the truth. I was selfish thinking I had you all to myself. But Alfred, you deserve love too. I'm an adult now. I'm the Batman," Bruce said dramatically. "I can take care of myself. And I have Clark. It won't hurt me if you decide to find someone to love and live your own life." 

"Master Bruce, you and the boys and now master Clark are my family. I get all the love I can handle from the Wayne men," he smiled. 

"Alright, Alfred," Bruce patted his shoulder. "I just want you to be happy. I think my dad would have wanted that for you as well." 

Suddenly it was all too much. Alfred was too choked up to speak, so he just nodded. 

Bruce stood and hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I love you...Father," Bruce whispered to him.

Alfred did cry then and he hugged Bruce tightly. Clark poked his head in the room when he heard crying.

"Is everything ok in here?" he asked sheepishly. 

"Yes, Clark," Bruce said. "Just a little butler/son moment" he joked wiping his own eyes and smiling brightly.


End file.
